A New Start
by StarLovely
Summary: Bella is getting married to the love of her life but one mistake the day of her wedding could change everything.


**Ok so I guess you guys didn't find my last plot interesting and I guess that's because it's been written many times. But this morning as I got ready a whole different plot came into my mind and I want to give it a try. It's a plot that I don't think has been done yet so I hope you guys like it. But like I've said before I have a terrible spelling problem so I need a BETA! Someone please contact me! Well that's about it for now...Thanks for reading and Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the twilight characters but I do wish I owened Jacob ;)**

BPOV

Nervous! Nervous! I'm so nervous. The day I'd been dreading for months was finally here. I mean don't get me wrong I was exiceted but I hate attencion and lot's of attencion is what I would be getting today.

My wedding day!

I'm getting married to the love of my life we've been dating for 5 years now and we've been enganged now for the past 6 months and I remember the day he proposed like it was yesterday.

*****FLASHBACK*** **

Shit! Where the hell is he?!

We where suppose to meet here at the beach parking lot at exactly 8:00 and it was now 8:30. He knew exactly how much I hated to wait, he knew I was a very punctual person and it is fucking freezing out here. But maybe that had to do with the fact that I was only wearing a tight strapless black dress that went down to my mid-thigh with some black high heel boots and a light knitted white sweater. My hair was down my back in simple wavelenths. This all was thanks to my bestfriends Alice and Rosalie who I'd met back in my freshmen year when I moved in with my dad after my mom remarried. I don`t know why they insited on me dressing up like this for a date with my boyfriend at the beach, I thought it was ridicuolus but I didn't try to fight them, they would end up winning anyway.

To strong hands wrapped around my waist and made me jump slightly until I heard the voice that made my panties drop.

"You look beautiful"

I'd met him back freshmen year as well, He was the first to talk to me, he was the one that made me loose my stupid nervous that day. I turned around to meet with the eyes of the guy I loved the most in this world.

Jacob Black

His deep brown eyes, never failed to make my heart speed up and my hands start to sweat. Jacob has been my one and only boyfriend, I never had a boyfriend in Phoniex and here in Forks well I got lots of attencion from the boys here but once I found Jacob I never looked at anyone again. I was in love with him from my first day in Forks High. The day he asked me to be his girlfriend I was the happiest person on earth, there was nothing that could wipe the huge smile from my face, I felt like the luckiest girl and now as his lips moved slowly against mine I couldn't help but feel like the luckiest girl on earth again. The kiss grew longer and more intense I pulled myself closer to him, as his arms grew tighter against my waist. He pulled me up carefully and I willingly wrapped my legs around his waist, my dress rising up in the process, his tounge traced my bottom lip asking for permission wich I granted immediatly our tounges met instanly in a sensual dance, all the while his hand move to my knee rising slowly up my thigh until it reached my butt and he gave it a squeeze. I could feel his erection pressing into me and I moved my hips seeking that friction that I despeartly needed. Our lips separated looking for that breath we both needed but even then they never left each others skin,his lips went to my jaw and then to my neck, giving me goosebumps, my lips found his chest where the top buttons of his shirt where undone. His hand, that had once been on my butt, now moved slowly under my dress toward the top of my panties, once there he teased by carasseing the skin there, until after a few whimpers he gave me what I so badly needed his hand slid in slowly until it found clit, giving me that wonderful sensation that made me make noises that would make me embarrased if he hadn't already heard them before, I was so caught in the sensation that I didn't even realize his hand kept moving until one of his fingers went into me he began moving slowly and then started going faster when he could feel I was getting closer, he slipped a second finger into me and that made me come un done. He kept his fingers in me, moving slowly while I rode out my orgasm. My lips lazly found his again giving him the sweetes kiss I could manage. His hand left my panties and went to my waist while my hands trailed slowly down his shirt toward his jeans until I found the top of them, my hands worked quickly to undo the button of his jeans and then going to his zipper, when that was done I went to the top of his boxers slipping them down slowly leaving him free, my hand quickly grabbed hold and I started pumping up and down I used some up the precum as lubricant,I started going faster when I could tell he was close to the edge. When he finally came, cum squitered all over my stomach, thankfully the dress has risen up with the movements and it hadn't gotten dirty. He quickly pulled off his under shirt and cleaned my stomach and my hand.

He put me down and tucked himself back in while I pulled my dress back down and tryed to fix my hair since it was now a big mess from his hands playing in it. After we looked Ok he stepped close to me and gave me a soft kiss.

"I love you, Bella"

"And I love you Jacob" He gave me that smile that I loved so much and made me feel warm inside. Then I remember he'd made me wait for him for half and hour and I slapped his arm.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You made me wait in the cold!"

"But I thought I just made up for that?"

"Well you thought wrong! You know how cold it is out here?"

"Yes Bella, I'm standing out here with you too"

"Jacob Black, I don't appreciate your sarcasm"

"Come on baby, don't be mad, you know I love you and I would never make you wait but I had a little problem and I got held up"

"Problem?" I asked raising my eyebrow for emphazis.

"Don't worry about it right now Bella. I want tonight to be about us and no one else. I want us to forget about everthing problems, friends, the whole world" As he said this he looked straight into my eyes and I couldn't help but smile. He was perfect.

He took my hand slowly and led me down the beach, the wind blew fearsly around us as we walked by the shore. I could feel my heels sinking into the sand and making my movements even more ackward than usual.

"Wait Jake, let me take my shoes off I can't walk in them and I want to walk in the water"

"You want to walk in the water? I thought you were freezing."

"Yeah, well I want to, so don`t judge me" I quickly slipped off my shoes and he did the same just like I thought he would. This was our thing we always loved to walk on the shore with the water touching our feet.

He took my hand again and we started walking, we just walked quietly hand in hand and then after a few minutes I could see something down the beach. It looked like someone decided to camp out here. Wich I thought was really weired since it was so cold out here. As we got closer it didn`t look like much of a campsite, when I was standing right in front of it I could tell it was no campsite. It was dinner at the beach, there was candles, covered with glass, forming a small square, in the middle there was a red sheet layed down with a vase of white roses in the center and over evething there was a little roof made of palms wich, belive it or not, kept the cold out. I was shocked my mouth wide open. Until Jacob spoke.

"Surprise" He whispered in my ear.

"You did this?...Foor mee?" I couldn`t help but stutter.

"Of course it's for you dummy"

"Oh thank you Jacob...I love you"

"And I love you Bella,C'mon" He led me to the center where the sheet laid and helped me sit down. He then walked away slowly to grab a basket that sat in the corner.

He walked back and sat across from me and started pulling the food out of the basket. When he pulled out what we where going to eat I smiled, he knew me so well, he handed me a plate with my burger, fries and ketchup at the side and he did the same for himself. I know it was kind of weired for a romantic date but this was us, I was always happy with the simple things as long as I was with Jacob.

"Enjoy" Jacob was looking straight at me looking slightly nervous but why would he be nervous? Maybe he was worried that I would be mad at the choice of food. So I tried my best to show him how I really loved this.

"Thank you Jacob. I really love all of this, it's Perfect"

"Really?"

"Of course, No one`s ever done anything like this for me, of course I've never had a boyfriend before but any who, it dosen't matter because I`m perfectly happy with you"

He gave one of his toothy grins and looked straight at me "I love you Bella"

I just smiled and looked down I couldn't look at him when he looked at me like I was the best thing in the world. Of course when I was with him that's how I felt like I was the most beatiful and most special person in the world. We ate our food slowly and in a comfortable silence. When we finished he picked everything back up and put it back in the corner. He then took out his cellphone and played Ms Independente it was kind of wrong for the occasion but this was the song that he played when he asked me to be his girlfriend he said it reminded him of me. He stood infront of me and put his hand out for me to take, I took it slowly so he could pull me to my feet. He kept one of my hands in his and put the other one around his neck then his own hand slipped down to my waist. He then started swaying us slowly, it didn't go with the beat but I didn't care and from what I could tell he didn't either. It was kind of ackward since I couldn't dance to save my own life.

"Jake you know I can't dance"

"Good thing I can" He pulled me up and put my feet on top of his and started twirling us around slowly. If it were anyone else I would be worried but this was Jake he was strong. He'd showed me that on many occasions.

"Bella, I want to ask you something"

"Yeah?" I could tell he was nervous his teeth were chewing on his bottom lip a bad habit he'd gotten from watching me.

"Bella you know I love you, Your the best thing that has ever happened to me, you make me the happiest man on earth and I don't know what I would do with out you. I know I'm not good enough for you and I don't deserve you" I went to complain but he put a finger to my lips stopping me and he continued "and even knowing this I want you, I want to be with you my entire life, I never want to live without you and I never what to be away from you for any period of time, Having said that I wanted to ask you" as he said this he slowly got to his knee keeping my hand in his " To marry me, I want you to be mine and only mine and like I said before spend the rest of my life with you"

I just stared at him while he took out a ring and put it out for me to see. It was made of a small round dimond, the band was gold and thin, it was simple and perfect. I must have been staring at it for quite a while because Jacob started coughing to get my attencion. I looked up at him and if he looked nervous before he looked even more nervous now. I could feel his sweaty hands in mine even though the weather was cold.

"Bella, I'm dying here please say something"

"I..I..Jake" I couldn't find my voice and my eyes where blurry. "Yes"

Jacob got up quickly and pulled me into a hug and then started spinning me around after a few spins het set me down. He slowly grabbed my hand and slipped the ring into my finger. He then took a slow step foward and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you, Bella"

"And I love you, Jacob" I smiled, it was kind of stupid how many times we'd said I love you tonight but I guess tonight was no normal night, it was special and I would tell him I loved him a thousand times more if it was neccesary.

He looked me straight in the eye and leaned in and kissed me again but this kiss was deeper more urgent. His hands started to tighted around my waist, while my hands pulled at the top of his shirt trying to pull myself closer to him. He slowly set us down on the on the sheet leaving my pinned beaneath him, I opened my legs giving him space to set himself in between them, once he was there one of my legs went to wrap around his waist making my dress rise up. His lips traveled from my mouth to my cheeks and then to my neck sucking on it softly, then he kept going toward my shoulder where he slowly started slipping my sweater off, he helped me sit up enough to slip it off. Then he set me down again, never breaking the kiss that had started up again. My hands trailed down his chest working on the buttons, when I had them all undone he helped me pull it off. My lips then started trailing down his chest, while his started moving slowly down to my breast. His hands slipped behind my back to pull down the sipper, when it was down he pulled on it to get it down leaving just my breast exposed, his lips quickly started sucking on them making me moan and whimper. His mouth started slowly trailing down my stomach pulling the dress down as he went, when he got to my hips I lifted them slightly so he could get it off, rubbing myself into him in the processes making us both moan. When he had the dress off his mouth started climing back up my legs until he got to my thighs, he kissed the inside making me wiggle under him. When he came to my core he kissed me threw my underware making me press into him, when he felt how wet I was he slipped my panties off and started teasing me with his tounge while with his fingers started pumping into me. When I could feel I was close I pulled him up and kissed him while my hands worked to undo the zipper of his jeans and then proceeded to pull off his jeans and boxers off. Once everything was off he laid softly on top of me rubbing himself against me making me moan while my hands scratched down his back. After he had teased us both enough he lifted his head, that had been resting on my shoulder, and looked me right in the eyes as he pushed himself into me. He moved slowly inside me, with a little twirling of his hips my hands went down to his butt pressing him tigher to me and getting a different angel that made us both moan out in pleassure.

"I love you, Bella" He was panting softly and he said this while making eye contact.

"Oh... Jake I love you too" Our lips met at the exact moment our orgasm hit making us both shiver.

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

At the time I was the happiest person on earth but that just lasted until the next morning when all the worries came. I remember freaking out beacuse we where laying on the beach naked and then freaking out because we hadn`t used protecion until he finally convencided me that it did't matter if I did end up pregnant because we where already getting married. Of course that just brought another round of histerics because I thought where to young we where just 18 we had only gotten out of highschool one month before. Needless to say he calmed me down by telling me nothing mattered as long as we where in love.

So I was now 19 and getting married, I got up slowly and headed down to the kitchen to get myself a bowl a cereal before Alice came over and started with the torturing. I ate my cereal slowly one cherrio at the time. When Charlie came into the kitchen it was as if I wasn't even there.

"Morning Dad" He turned around looking stunned and I realize he hadn't even noticed me there and I knew exactly eyes where red, he'd been crying or been trying to avoid crying. I could understand him perfectly he'd only gotten me back 5 years ago and now I was getting married and leaving him again.

"Morning Bells" His voice cracked at the end.

"Dad, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Why wouldn't I be Bells?"

"Your eyes are red"

"Oh that I just took a shower and I and got shampoo in my eyes"

"Riightt, you want me to fix you up something for breakfast?"

"No that's alright Bells, you should go take a shower before Alice gets here"

"Sure, sure" I got up and washed my dish and then rushed up stairs to take a shower.

I turned the water on hot and slipped in concentrating on relaxing each and everyone of my muscles, I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and then my body with my strawberry body wash. When I finished I wrapped myself in my towel and blow dryed my hair, Alice would freak out if she saw it dripping. I stepped quickly into the hallway and into my room meaning to slip into some sweats and a t-shirt but before I could do any of that a chirpy voice scared me.

"It about dam time Bella"

"Shit Alice! You scared the crap out of me"

"Yeah, Yeah stop your whining, where you planning on spending you wedding day in the bathroom?"

"NO! Well maybe"

"Ugh, common Bella I only have 3 hours to fix you up"

"Alice can I please put some clothes on?"

"No just sit"

"Ok, ok but can I ask where Rosalie is?"

"She's on her way over with your dress" I gulped audiably and my hands started to shake. "Calm down Bella everything will be ok"

"That's not what I'm worried about, I'm sure everything will be great. I'm just worried I'll pass out"

"I won't let that happen, now sit and now shut it"

I sat down and closed my eyes while I felt Alice work on me. After a while I heard Rosalie come in and put something on my bed, I drifted on and off while they worked on me for who knows how long. When they where finished they woke me up and helped me into my dress that I had yet to see but I trusted Alice enough to know that I would love it and it would be a perfect fit. When I was finally able to see myself in the mirrior I was stuned, There in front of me stood a dark-haired beauty, my skin looked to be cream and roses,my eyes looked huge with exciment and framed with thick lashes, there was delicate pink on my cheeks but that was natural for my lips also a delicte pink with gloss on top. My hair was done in curls, fixed so it went down the right side of my face and body. Then the dress was WOW! It was strapless crisscrossed at the front and where there should be a gap was a thin piece of cloth with lots of little dimonds, it was fitted all the way down to my waist then it went loosly down my legs as I turned around I saw it was corseted down my back giving me an elegant and graceful look.

"So what do you think" I turned around to see Alice was already dressed in in short fitted silver dress, that hung to her curves perfectly and he usual spiky hair was strained down.

"It`s perfect Alice" I pulled her into a tight hug trying to keep the tears back.

"No smudging my masterpiece" Alice took a step back and looked me right in the eyes and I could tell she was on the verge of tears as well.

"All right you too, stop with the crying and lets go or we're going to be late" I looked at Rosalie for the first time today and I suddenly didn't feel as pretty as before. Rosalie was wearing a short black dress with a silver line made of small dimonds at her waist and her long blond hair was down to her waist in soft both took me by hand and helped me slowly down the stairs where I was met with Charlie in a tuxedo.

"Heellooo, handsome" Charlies cheeks went tomatoe red

"Yeah, yeah you guys ready to go?"

"Yup"

"Ok lets go and by the way Bella you look beatiful"

"Thank you dad"

We all filed out the door and they all helped me down the stairs, it was a pretty good day in Forks the sun was shining brightly like never before and I guess that was good since the wedding was going to be at the beach. As we got to the driveway I saw a silver volvo standing there. I had known we would be taking one of the Cullens cars to get to the beach but I knew all the cars and this car wasn't one recognized.

"Who's cars is this?"

"It's Edwards" It was Alice who answered my question.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella, Edward rememember we told you about him, how he went to live with our cousins in Denali so we havent seen him in the past 5 years he just moved back in last week but I guess you haven't been able to meet him since you've been busy with your wedding and your mom"

"Oh yeah, but isn't kind of weired that he moves back in right when he has to go away for collage?" I said while Alice and Rosalie helped me into the car since Charlie had already taken off in the cruiser.

"Yeah well you remember how the rest of us decided to take this year off before starting collage?"

"Yup"

"Well he's doing the same...he said he wanted to spend time with the family"

"Yeah right, like Edward ever cared about his family"

"Rose! He does care,he just has issues with his temper and what happened affected him more than it affected the rest of us" I didn't know what had happened Alice had only said it was something really big and bad but she never gave away any of the details.

"Whatever"

"Anyway you'll get to meet him today, his going to be at the wedding"

"Oh cool"

We arrived at the beach a short time after and they helped me down. They each grabbed a hold of my hand and led me down the beach to a little camp like thing where I was to wait until it was time to walk in. I heard the noise get louder when people started to arrive and as the time went on I got more and more nervous. At one point my mom came in and pulled me into a hug telling me how beautiful I was with tears streaming down her face. After a little small talk she went to take her seat by Phil. After standing there alone for a while trying not to hyperventilate Alice came in trailed by Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and someone who I didn't recognize but guessed must be Edward. To say I was shocked was an understament he was pale white, with bright green eyes but what appealed to me the most was his bronze-sex like hair. He's tuxedo shirt clung to him making his muscles stand out, he was beatiful. Right as I thought about it I felt guilty for god's sake I was getting married to the guy I loved, my husband to be was standing right threw the door. I could feel my cheeks burning bright red from embarrasment of my thoughts that no one had heard.

"Earth to Bella" Alice was waving her hands in front of my face and I could see everyone staring at me. Emmett had the widest grin on his face he'd obviosly caught me ogling his brother.

"Sorry Alice I'm just a little nervous"

"A little nervous? Are you sure about that little Bella Bee look at your cheeks they look like there about to explode" That comment just made me get redder if it's even possible.

"Shut up Emmett"

"Stop the bickerring you two and come Bella I want you to meet Edward"

"Edward this is Bella, Bella this is Edward" As I stood in front of him I had to hold myself so I wouldn't run my hand threw his hair wich was very tempting

"Hello Bella, it's nice to meet you I've heard alot about you" I couldn't help but blush again under his intense gace it wasn't normal it was as if he was trying not show his emotions just as hard as I was. But maybe I was just being self concious.

"Nice to meet you to Edward, I can't say the same about you but I hope we can be friends and get to know eah other"

"Ok, ok enough with the introductions it's time for you to get ready" Rose looked seriously annoyed about something.

They all left to go take there seats and Charlie came in to take me down the aisle. As we got out of the tent the music became louder and I concentrated on taking it one step at the time. I could hear the murmurs and rustling of the audience as I came into view. I was distracted by the profusion of white roses that lined the aisle. But I tore my eyes away from everything and I found him at last standing before an arch overflowing with more flowers. He looked absolutly perfect in his black tuxedo and as his eyes met with mine the smile I loved so much slowly crept into his face. I had to try to keep a steady pace by Charlies side of course the tight hold he had on my hand did help. As we got to the end of the aisle and Charlie put my hand in Jacobs I couldn't help but smile in joy. Our vows were the simple, traditional words that had been spoken a million times. In that moment, as the minister said his part, my world, which had been upside down for so long, seemed to settle in the proper position. I didn't realize I was crying until I said the binding words.

"I do" I manage to choke out in a whisper, blinking my eyes clear so I could see his face. When it was he's turn to speak the words rang clear.

"I do" he vowed

The minister declared us husband and wife, and then Jacob's hands reached up to cradle my face, carefully, he bent his head toward mine, and I streched up on the tips of my toes,throwing my arms around his neck. He kissed me tenderly, adoringly; I forgot the audiance around us but all to soon the kiss had to end and we were embraced by our family and friends. The wedding flowed into the reception party smoothly a wooden plank had been put out by the beach for dancing but it was also near enough Jacobs house incase someone needed to use the bathroom. All threw the party I was congragulated, needless to say I didn't have one moment alone with Jacob but I didn't mind I knew I would have enough time for that during the honeymoon.

The party was flowing smoothly every one was enjoying it as much as I was except for the fact that I had notice Edward staring at me several times during the party and I couldn't help but stare back at him. But right now I really had to use the bathroom so I headed inside house feeling much better when I was finally able to pee. I checked myself in the mirror to see that I still looked spotless even after all the hugging, Alice did do a great job. I left the bathroom and noticed it was getting dark outside, as I made my way down the hall I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry" I stumbled slighty but I was straighed up by the person in front of me.

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault for getting in you way." As close as I was to him I could smell him and he just smelled wonderfully.

"I would belive that if I wasn't a natural clutz" I smiled up at Edward

"Yeah I heard about that, but any way I just wanted to congragulate you. Jacob is one lucky man"

"I think I'm the lucky one for finding someone like him"

"Your very beautiful Bella"

"Umm thanks" I blushed bright red but I don't think he could see it as it had gotten darker, at least I hoped he couldn't.

I was still in his arms from when he helped me stand when I stumbled and as I looked up into his staring green eyes I couldn't help being absorbed in them. He started leaning down bring his face closer to mine, I closed my eyes when his lips where just inches from mine and closed the gap between us. The kiss was soft, our lips moved in syncronisasion in a sensual dance, my hands moved from his chest to wrap around his neck and pulled him closer, his hands wounded around my waist and he pulled me closer. I knew this was wrong I'd just gotten married to the love of my life but as I was here in Edward's arms I couldn't help myself it was like a gravitacional pull, it was as if I needed him liked I needed air. I knew we were playing on dangerous grounds we where standing in the middle of the hallway where anyone could walk in and see us. I think he realized this at the same time I did because he started pushing me back into a room, a room I recognized all to perfectly, this was Jacob's room, the room were I'd spent most of my afternoons in the past years, where I'd kissed Jacob, where we had made love many times before, the room where I had had my first time with him and yet here I was making out with someone else and as much as I hated myself for it I couldn't regret it, this moment was perfect. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before, once inside the room the door closed and locked behind us. Then our hands started to move much more urgently against each other. One of his hands moved from my waist to carrase my breast over my dress making me moan in the process. He then turned me around and started to undo the corset of my dress, never removing his lips from my skin. When he was done the dress fell from my body on to the ground like a big puddle of satin and I turned around to meet with his green eyes. I undid the buttons of his dress shirt leaving a trail of kisses on the way. When that was done his lips trapped mine again as he laid me gently down on the matres. His hands roamed around my body and went around to my back to undo the white strapless bra I wore leaving me exposed infront of him. His lips quickly found my nipples and he started flicking them with his tounge making me squirm under him, it was when he bit down softly that I arched my back into him.

"Edward" I moaned softly against his skin.

His hands started traveling again down my waist until they found the top of my panties where his hands lingered, after a few seconds I realized he was waiting for permission. I knew how very wrong this all was I'd just gotten married hours ago and now I was laying half naked in front of a total stranger, this all went against everything I was taught a yet I wanted it.

"Do it Edward"

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yes! Do it please"

That was all the reassurece he needed before my panties where quickly being removed. His mouth came back to mine while his hand worked on my clit, my hands that had been tracing patterns on his chest moved down to undo his zipper and pull his pants down along with his boxers.

"Bella, I need to be inside you"

"I need you inside me too Edward"

That was all that was said before he was inside me moving with quick but gentle movements my hips started moving matching his speed giving us a whole new sensation. My lips trailed to his neck sucking and biting down slightly. His hand moved to my thigh, causing me to shift against him, earning a groan from him. I lifted my hips, encouraging him, my fingers pressing into his arms, urguing him to move faster. He complied. I ran my fingers from his neck into his hair something that I'd been wanting to since I met him this afternoon. His thrust became faster, his breath hitting my lips as he rested his forhead against mine. The pace his hips where keeping increased, his thrust harder,and suddenly his hands where on my hips, groaning my name as he stilled, the expression on his face both of pain and pleasure...intense as he found his realese. He collapsed on to me, his weight not unwelcomed. His skin was slightly sweaty, but I didn't care I wrapped my hands around him and he did the layed there wrapped in each others arms until our breaths stilled.

"I have to go before someone comes looking for you" It was Edward that broke the silence

"Yeah, alright"

Edward stayed quite while he quickly got dressed, I did the same only speaking when I asked him to help me with my dress.

"I guess I'll see you when you come back from your honeymoon with your husband"

"Are you leaving the party already?"

"No, but I'm guessing we won't see each other for the rest of the night, since you'll be busy with...what was his name again?"

"Jacob" I could barely manage to choke out his name, the guilt was starting to set in.

"Yeah Jacob"

"Bye Edward"

He quickly stepped out of the room without another word or without spearing me another look leaving alone with my thoughts and all I could think was:

What did I just do?

**Well what do you think? I hope you guys like it and I have to apologize for my bad spelling. I already have half of the next chapter so I'll try posting it soon. Please review and give your ideas on what you think should happen with these two :) **


End file.
